Beautiful Harmony
by RainbowDonut
Summary: What if Bellatrix wasn't meant to be evil? What if her salvation came from the unlikeliest of sources? Long and partly OoC Bellamione fic. Updated weekly.
1. Chapter 1

pThis is my first ever fic so please be at least kinda gentle? There is a lot of cannon but since it's a Bellamione fic, there will obvs be a lot of non cannon too. This will be a several part story with each part consisting of 5-8 chapters with a possible end goal of maybe 35-40 chapters and unless life seriously screws with me, I will be updating once a week on Wednesdays. Ok so slow build up cause I have to build a good history and background but I will try to make the ride as enjoyable as possible, hopefully y'all stick with me. R and R please! Also, I own nothing but my original characters of which there are a few.

P.s. I currently have no beta so excuse my sucky punctuation.

CHAPTER ONE:

Our story begins at the Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 1926 as two young witches walk down a long corridor inside the famous school. Though they try to keep to themselves and to keep their voices down, anyone that passes can tell that they are arguing. "Minnie, you need to calm down, it's just a headache. I promise I'm fine." The other girl's green eyes flash and grits her teeth, "Sybil, first of all you know that I hate that nickname and secondly, a pain that lasts more than a month is not just a headache and you need to go see Madam Pomfrey!" The shorter and frizzier haired girl sighed in exasperation "Fine Minnie, I'll go see her after dinner, will that satisfy you?" Minerva rolls her eyes "Yes Sybil, that's all I was asking you to do in the first place but now that you've made a decision, we need to hurry or we will be late for our last class before dinner and if that happens I'll be late to my Head meeting after dinner." Having reached a satisfactory conclusion, both girls started back down the hallway with a hurried gait trying to make it to class on time.

Minerva was making her way to breakfast the next morning, nose stuck in a book about transfiguration when she collided with a stocky student dressed in green and silver. Watch where you're going, I was walking here you oaf! The boy said as he brushed imaginary dirt off of his already spotless robe. Minerva cleared her throat and waited until the boy looked up to speak. "Slughorn, this was clearly my fault so I apologize for that but if you don't do the same for being rude to a Head Girl, I'll take points. He looked at her and paled, "I'm sorry Min-um, McGonagall that is." She rolls her eyes and sighs, "It's alright Horace, just hurry up and get to breakfast before I change my mind about the points." He nods and scurries off towards the Great Hall. Minerva picked up her own pace as she made her way to the Great Hall herself. She walked in to the usual noise and rowdiness that meals brought (generally due to the third and fourth years who thought a bit too highly of themselves most of the time) and went to sit down when she glanced over to the spot at the Ravenclaw table where Sybil would always sit only to find it curiously empty. She looked around the hall and didn't see her friend anywhere near her table or any of the others. She got up and went to talk to the Ravenclaw Prefect to see if she knew anything about where her friend might be. As she walked up she saw that Crissa was showing some of the older girls some pictures. Hi Crissa, what's that? Oh hey Minerva! These are just pictures of my sister Della who got married last year to some ministry bloke named Lake. She just had a baby a couple of weeks ago and they named it Pandora, isn't she cute? The more serious, green eyed girl raised her eyebrow and said drily, "She's adorable Crissa but I've got something rather important to ask you. I'm a bit worried about Sybil, have you seen her this morning?" Crissa looked at Minerva with wide eyes, "Oh no, as a matter of fact, I don't think I've seen her since last night after dinner." "Alright, thanks anyway Cris."

Minerva hurriedly left the Great Hall with a concerned expression on her face. She walked up to the Ravenclaw common room only to find it empty, the same with the dormitory, the library, the gardens and the divination classroom. Her concern and fear rises with each place she finds empty and she pauses in one of the halls to think about where to go next when her eyes light up, "The room of requirement!" With that thought she turns and races up a flight of stairs in the direction of where she is almost positive that her friend is. She runs through the door and stops dead in the middle of a room filled with piles of old dust covered items wondering to herself how is she ever going to find Sybil in all of this mess. Minerva starts winding her way through the junk when she hears a small noise, she stops hoping to hear it again so she can try and find the source. She hears it again, clearer this time, a soft sobbing coming from somewhere to her left; she turns and makes her way to that side of the room and when she comes around the corner of a particularly large and dingy looking cabinet she sees her friend huddled on the floor quietly sobbing. Minerva gets down on her knees and puts her hand on Sybil's shoulder. "Sybil, what's wrong? Why are you in here of all places?" In between sobs, Sybil manages to choke some coherent words past the tears. "Minnie, theres just too much in my head and it hurts so much. The pain and all of the images just won't stop." "What images Syb, what's going on? Talk to me poppet, tell me what's wrong." "There's just so many colors and people, theres violence that I can't make any sense of and oh god, there's so much darkness; what do I do with this Minnie?" Minerva reaches to embrace her friend but as she does, Sybil bolts upright and races from the room, knocking her friend over and leaving a bewildered Minerva sitting on the dusty ground. She quickly shakes off her confusion and runs after her friend. She manages to follow Sybil as she makes her way to the forbidden forest but Minerva loses her shortly after they enter the forest leaving her to try and find her friend before something happened to her.

Sybil ran through the forest, branches and undergrowth slapping and stinging her face, arms, and legs but the pain in her head was so great that she didn't feel any of it. She didn't know where she as going, only that she needed to run as far and as fast as she could, something in her was pushing her deeper into the forest than she had ever been before. As she ran, the pain started to get so bad that her vision started getting blurry and her feet started catching on small branches and roots. Even as she tried to watch her path, she tripped over a large tree root, the impact of her fall jarring her head and making her black out. When she came to, she noticed that she wasn't alone. She couldn't tell what or who it was, only that it was dark and very large. After a few mins of silence, the shape spoke, startling Sybil, making her scrabble backwards in an attempt to get away from whoever it was that was speaking to her. She went backwards until she ran into a tree, the light bump making her realize that though it still hurt, the pain in her head wasn't nearly crippling as it had been before. The voice sounded impossibly deep and it had a strange lilt to it that Sybil had never heard before. "Don't be afraid child, I mean you no harm. I know you are still in pain but I can help you." What do you mean, help me? Who are you? "Who I am hardly matters, what you need to concern yourself with is what lies in front you, the different choices and paths that you now face." "Choices? Paths? You aren't making sense." "You were always meant to be here at this time for this reason. You are the carrier of a great prophecy that will change the fate of the world as it is known. But with this comes a price, a price that you might not be willing to pay. This prophecy, this vision, will break you; it will change who you are and how the world sees you, this will change the course of your life. You will act as a seer but you will have no more true visions except for one in the future and you will be ridiculed by many for the rest of your life, you will lose much of what could have been."

"Isn't there a way to stop this? Can I pass it on or give it away?" "You cannot. It will come through you or it will not come. You do have two choices, two paths laid out before you; You can choose to stay and allow me to help you bring this to fruition or you can go and simply wait for this to pass. So either you use what is coming or you simply lose it and the ability to do anything about it. Either way, the world will be different when all is said and done." -She sighed deeply- "Will the future that this vision will help bring about be worth it? Will it change the world for the better?" "There is equal possibility for it to tip the scales to either the light or the dark, it depends solely on who the vision concerns and how they react to the events of the future. As for worth? That is up to you to decide, the power to potentially decide the fate of your world and those in it is in your hands. What is that worth to you?" Sybil sat back and thought over everything that had just been said. -sigh- "I'll do it, I don't believe that I would be able to live with myself if I let this slip away. What do we do now?" "I will release my hold on your pain, I have been holding it in check for this conversation, to give you a few moments to breathe and so that you could make a decision. When I let it go the pain will be unlike anything you have ever felt and then it will grow past that. It is there that you must fight to stay awake, you must be aware for the vision to fully come through. You will have to remove and store the memory as soon as you can afterwards as the longer it stays in your head, the more damage it will do. Are you ready child?" "No, but I don't think that one ever really could be with something like this." The pain was released and it hit Sybil with a force she hadn't been prepared for. With each second that passed, the pain grew worse, mounting to heights she never thought she'd feel much less be able to endure; each moment brought more pressure,making her head feel like it was going to explode. The pain increased until there was nothing else but the pain she felt that she was being consumed and destroyed by. All off a sudden, a rush of images came flooding in; flowing too fast for her to catch most of but strangely what stood out was the image of two women, one older and dark in eyes, hair and heart and the other younger and fairer in all respects but for all of their differences, they seemed drawn to each other like a moth to a bright flame. The images and the pain abruptly stopped, leaving Sybil feeling unexpectedly empty. She shuddered and looked up towards the dark shape, "It's over I think." Sybil then collapsed, falling over onto her side just as Minerva reached the clearing.

Minerva finally locates her friend, only to find that she has fallen to the ground in a seemingly dead faint. She looks around and is surprised to see a large, dark centaur standing to the side of the clearing. She whips out her wand and points it at him "Who are you and what have you done with my friend!" The centaur holds his hands up, "I give you my word that I have not harmed her nor I intend to harm either of you now. As for who I am, my name is Firenze. "Minerva lowered her wand and said with a hard glint in her bright green eyes, "Then kindly explain why my best friend is on the ground and unconscious?" "My being here with her was preordained long ago child and I have done nothing to her, I have merely helped her through a traumatic but necessary event. She has had a true vision, a vision of a future that may come to pass if the strands of fate are woven in the right way. This was, is, her destiny." "Vision? Destiny? You're hardly making any sense Firenze, why is she unconscious?" It was not I that caused her to be in this state, the intensity of the pain that the vision caused and the vision itself caused her to lose consciousness once it had run its course." "What was the vision of? Will Sybil be alright when she comes to?" "I cannot say what exactly it contained only that it is of great importance. I will also say that she went to this willingly but when she wakes, she will not be the same and the changes will be drastic; she will need someone to help her through what is to come. There is something that you can do to begin to help her now." "What do you mean, help her how?" "You must remove the memory of her time here and of the vision from her and store it so that you can see it for yourself as this is not something that she will be able to deal with herself. Someone else must hold the knowledge for her."

"Alright but I don't have anything to store it in." Firenze reached into a pouch he had slung over his shoulder and retrieves a small glass vial and hands it to Minerva. She took the vial and her wand and got on the ground next to her friend. She gently pressed her wand to Sybil's temple "Memoriae Remotio" as the last bit of the word left her mouth, the tip of her wand began to glow. She drew it back to see the luminous strands of the memories attached to the end of her wand. She pulled back until the strands carefully snapped which meant that she had all of the memories from her friend that were needed. She uncorked the vial with her teeth and used her wand to lower the softly glowing strands into to it. Minerva put away her wand and grabbed the cork and sealed the vial. "Well, I have it now what do I do with it?" "This is not something to be trifled with, share it only with those you trust implicitly for it must not be allowed to fall into the wrong hands. Be careful child, much now depends on you." With that ominous statement, Firenze turned and galloped deeper into the forest, leaving Minerva alone with her unconscious friend. After Minerva made it back to school and safely deposited Sybil in Madam Pomfreys care, she went to the only person that she knew she could trust with anything. A little while later she arrived at a dark wooden door. She raised her hand to knock but paused "Is this really the right thing to do?" She wondered silently, she shook her head, squared her shoulders and knocked. "Come in" said a warm, male voice. At that Minerva pushed her way into the office of Professor Albus Dumbledore, "Why Miss McGonagall, what brings you to my office on a day like today?" She gave a low sigh, "You see professor, something has happened and I didn't know who else to turn to about it." Dumbledore sat up with a look of concern on his face, "Well have a seat my dear, please tell what's going on that has you this concerned." Minerva sat in the low backed chair in front of his desk and stared at her shoes for several seconds before beginning. Dumbledore sat and listened to her recount everything that happened, inserting questions or sympathetic noises when appropriate, the look of worry deepening on his face with each new bit of the story. When she finally finished he was quiet for a while before speaking. "I believe that you did the right thing in coming to me, that being said, if this is as important as I currently believe it is then I will need to take this to the Minister and consult with him on the matter. If I am at all correct and I usually am, this is too large to be for only one person so what will most likely happen is that it will be split into three parts. One will be for the guardian, and the others will be for the other two people that this concerns, I think that doing this will keep not only the individual people, but the potential outcome of the prophecy safer than if it were all left together." Minerva stared at the professor with a little shock on her face. "That all sounds well and good sir but what role will I play in this? Surely this isn't the whole of it" -he sighed- "No, I don't think that your part in this is done but what remains for you I couldn't say, only time will give you that answer." She nodded and made to leave, "Thank you Professor, I've a bit more hope now than when I first found Sybil in the forest." With that she exits his office leaving a considerably more burdened Dumbledore behindp


	2. Chapter 2

Heres the second chapter guys! Sorry it's a day late but I had some formatting issues yesterday that I just couldn't deal with but I was able to fix it today so yay! Let me know what you think with R and R but please keep in mind that I don't have a beta yet so be gentle. I own nothing of J.K. Rowlings creation except my original characters. Enjoy!

❤️

❤️

❤️

HBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHB

Chapter Two

Some days later Albus Dumbledore was taking a walk in a wealthy neighborhood in North Wiltshire; a neighborhood known to house some of the wealthiest and most influential wizarding families in Britain. As he strolled past houses in varying states of grandeur, he stopped in front of a particularly opulent manner with an impeccably manicured lawn and as he stood there admiring a pair of beautiful cherry trees next to the entry gate he heard angry voices floating above the ivy covered walls of the front garden. "No father I will absolutely not marry that self-indulgent nattering pansy! He is positively repulsive and his family has all but said that all they want me for is to pop out more Black heirs and continue their precious family line. -A man's voice boomed out- "Druella you will do as I say or there will be consequences!" There was a sharp intake of breath, "What consequences father? I don't care about any blasted conse-her nearly shrill voice cut off suddenly "cruicio!" The man's voice yelled out then there was a sound of a body hitting the ground with a small thump with a soft groan shortly after. "You will do as you're told and there will be no more argument on the matter or else this will seem as a walk in the park!" Minutes later there came the sound of a heavy door slamming and then quiet sobbing. A few minutes later silence fell and Dumbledore began to walk away and had gotten a good bit down the street when he heard heard footsteps coming up behind him but before he got the chance to turn around or even move out of the way the source of the footsteps abruptly ran into his side.

He caught the woman before she could fall into the sidewalk and once she was righted she brushed off her clothes and looked up at the reason she had nearly fallen face first on to the stones and was startled to find the well-known and mildly infamous face of Albus Dumbledore. "Why Mr. Dumbledore -she said in a surprised tone- you are most certainly the last person I thought that I would see here of all places. Whatever are you doing here?

He gave her a mild look and said in a dry tone "It just so happens my dear, that I'm actually here to see one Druella Rosier. Who if I'm not mistaken is you." She looked at him in shock, "Me? Whatever for?" "The matter is Miss Rosier, that I've come into possession of some highly sensitive and extremely important information that just so happens to concern you so if you'd care to join me for a short chat I'm certain that I can explain this more than adequately. Druella crossed her arms and looked at him in disbelief "Even if I did believe such an absurd notion, where could we possibly go to have such a discussion on such a short notice. There is a certain discretion and integrity that my position demands." "I know of just a place Miss Rosier -said Dumbledore with a twinkle in his eye, he held out his arm- if you'd care to come with me we can be there quite quickly." Druella reluctantly nodded her assent and took Dumbledore by the arm and they both disappeared off of the street leaving a small crack in their wake.

The duo reappeared outside of a brick wall where Dumbledore tapped a series of bricks in the wall and it opened up onto a sparsely populated street. They walked together in silence until they reached The Leaky Cauldron. Druella stopped and looked over at the entrance, "We're meeting here?" she asked with disdain. "Yes -said Dumbledore with a bit of surprise in his voice- is there a problem? I was under the impression that you only acquiesced to meet with me if we could do so without the burden of so many prying eyes." Druella lifted her head and huffed "Yes but I hardly thought that this would be the place that we would end up in. br /-she sighed- No matter we're here now so let's go, I have little enough time as it is." Dumbledore bowed slightly and opened the door for Druella. As she entered she lifted her skirt to avoid the thick layer of grime on the entryway. They made their way inside to a table in a dark and secluded corner of the pub. Once seated Druella stared at Dumbledore for a moment before she spoke "You convinced me to come here sir, but as of yet you have neglected to tell me why exactly was so imperative that we spoke other than to tell me that it was of great importance to myself. That being said, what makes you think you know anything about me or anyone in my future?" Dumbledore let out a little sigh- "Let me begin by saying that this will not be an easy thing to hear nor will it be an easy thing to bear once you have been told in full, but you must know for I fear that without you knowing all will be lost."

"Now you graduated a few years back, shortly before I began to teach at Hogwarts if I'm not mistaken? -Druella nodded- "yes I remember a few feathers were ruffled due to your age at the time of your appointment." He shrugged "that seems to be just the way that I do things if recent history is any judge but that's not of any real import. Do you happen to remember a young Gryffindor by the surname of Trelawney? She was a few years behind you." Druella cocked her head and thought for a minute- "I believe so, a spindly looking child with bushy hair and over thick glasses and always spouting off about how she is a direct descendent of one of the original Greek seers?" "Yes, that would be Sybil. She certainly has her moments but regardless of the veracity of some of her claims she's given a true prophecy, a prophecy that concerns not only one of your future children but the fate of the wizarding world as we know it. Druella stared at him in shock with an incredulous look on her face, "How could one of my children possibly have anything to do with the fate of the world? I'm nothing special beyond my social standing and my parents wealth. But regardless of who I marry, I doubt there's anything in either side that would merit such worry and import. Dumbledore regarded her with a steady gaze. "The thing is my dear, that regardless of what you think of yourself or the potential in your progeny, this prophecy has been made and it does concern one of your children. It is serious and it is dark but if things are done in preparation and you're able to do what will be asked of you there might still be hope for the child. Though all this will be difficult and it will seem like you are dancing on the razors edge of failure and complete heartbreak, if you can bear it and follow through I have hope that it will be worth it in the end."

Her shoulders sagged despite herself and she put her face in her hands for a few moments then looked up Dumbledore "Say that I truly believe you, where is this prophecy and when can I hear it? I must have proof." Dumbledore reached into an inner coat pocket and pulled out a small orb that glowed with a dark light. "The prophecy is contained in this. The minister has allowed me to borrow it for short time before it has to be warded and placed into the Hall of Prophecy with the hope that I would be able to convince you to view it. If you are willing, I will make it so that we will be undisturbed for the duration. Druella looked down at the table, "I don't suppose I have much of a choice now if I want answers so let's get on with it." Dumbledore set the orb on the worn table and pulled out his wand to cast the spells necessary to ensure that their complete privacy would be had. "Now all you need to do is pick it up and think about viewing what is inside and then it will activate and you'll be able to see everything.

She stared at the gleaming glass ball in front of her and swallowed hard. She reached for it and as her hand closed about it the soft glow brightened and just as she was about to say something to Dumbledore about it not doing anything, a tremulous voice emerged from the orb.

-A black rose must be made, freedom set aside so that all might be saved. From this will come three and the third of these must be molded into the best so that the best can become the worst and then the best again. The third shall meet its match and two will come together to change the very fabric of fate. One born into darkness with a hidden light and the other into light with a hidden darkness. Opposites yet equals they will balance each other and one cannot live without the other and the fate of all will depend on the salvation of one.-

As the final sound of the final word faded away the color bled from Druellas face and tears flowed freely down her cheeks as the full meaning of the prophecy became all too clear. "Are you alright my dear?" -asked Dumbledore with a note of concern in his voice- "No sir, I am not this has made a great many things clear to me but having the knowledge of what I must do does not make doing it even one whit easier. Dumbledore looked at her with a bit of melancholy, "Very well Miss Rosier." -He took the orb and placed it back in his inner coat pocket- "I will take this to the hall of prophecy where it will wait until it is needed again which I have no doubt that it will be." Dumbledore dispelled the enchantments around them and moved to get up from the table when Druella grabbed his hand. "I cannot pretend that I'm thankful to you for what you have brought to me I can however say that I am thankful for being granted the ability to do something about it, and do something I shall. I will say though, that from here on our association must be as close to nothing as possible unless absolutely necessary. I don't wish anyone to draw any conclusions or to get any ideas." Dumbledore nodded in assent, "That may be the wisest course of action for this matter." Druella rose from her seat, "I would ask one thing of you. When it comes time will you watch over them, not interfere, but watch and keep them safe how you can." Dumbledore give her a curious look, "Of course my dear, I'll do what I can when able." Satisfied, Druella nodded her thanks and then proceeded to make her way out of the dark and into the street outside getting Dumbledore saddened and somewhat more burden than he had been when he had first arrived.


End file.
